Valentine's Day Confessions: MiharuYoite
by PinkSugarBunny
Summary: Cute, fluffy, AU Valentine's oneshot! Miharu/Yoite, shounen-ai, non-explicit.


Okay, this is AU, as in they're not ninjas. Yoite's still really sick and probably an orphan (backstory doesn't matter too much here). Just an attempt at some cute fluffy stuff for Valentine's!

Note: In Japan, Valentine's Day is a holiday where girls (only) give chocolates to guys they like. Later, on White Day (in March), guys give things back to the girls (if they like them :3), usually candy or maybe white chocolate.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or about Nabari no Ou.

* * *

~.~Miharu/Yoite~.~

Miharu gently knocked on the door of Yoite's hospital room before opening the door and peeking inside. "Yoite?" he called quietly, hoping the boy was awake.

Yoite was sitting up in his bed, staring out the window. He turned and smiled when he heard Miharu call his name. "Miharu-kun. It's nice to see you."

"How are you feeling?" Miharu walked over and sat down on the bed, swinging his feet idly.

"I feel quite good today, actually. I was watching the snow," Yoite said quietly.

They both turned and looked out the window. "Mhm. Yeah, it's really falling today. I hear we might have school off tomorrow," Miharu commented.

"That would be nice," Yoite said. He looked at Miharu. "Were you warm enough, coming over here like that?"

Miharu looked down at his sweater. "Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I took the train most of the way. And I walked pretty quickly, so I warmed up."

"But you don't even have a hat or gloves…or a scarf." Yoite's cheeks turned slightly red as he said this, but Miharu, studying his own hands, didn't notice. "I don't get cold very easily," he mused.

"I see…"

Miharu looked up at Yoite and smiled brightly. "Would you like to play some chess? I brought Kumohira-sensei's portable chess set again," he said, pulling out said set as he spoke.

Yoite smiled back. "Did you take it without permission again?"

Miharu smiled his best angel-faced, innocent smile. "Yes."

The two started playing. Time passed, in a slow, lazy way. It was a very peaceful scene. Only the quiet click of pieces on the chessboard sounded in a world muffled by the falling snow outside.

It was Miharu who broke the silence. "Did you know that today's Valentine's Day?"

Yoite looked confused. "Valentine's Day?"

Miharu had learned by now not to be surprised by the things Yoite seemed not to know. "It's a holiday for lovers. Usually a girl will give chocolates to the guy she likes. Then on White Day the guy will give the girl candy or something in return."

Yoite had blushed at the word 'lovers.' "Oh, I see." He looked up. "In that case, shouldn't Miharu-kun be spending today with a girl he likes? You didn't have to come here to keep me company."

Miharu smiled slightly. "A girl?" He looked up at Yoite and his smile widened. "I'd rather be with you today than with any girl, Yoite."

Yoite was taken aback. "O-oh," he stammered. For some reason, looking into Miharu's eyes at that moment made his heart beat dangerously, so he looked down instead. "Th-thank you."

_He's so cute,_ Miharu thought, observing Yoite's apparent nervousness. He had given up trying to stop thinking such thoughts a while ago. It was obvious now that he liked Yoite. He hadn't told any of his friends about it; he wasn't sure what their reaction would be. He especially hadn't told Yoite. But he had started coming to visit him a lot more often.

Yoite, meanwhile, was trying to work up his courage. "Um, Miharu-kun..."

"Hm? What is it, Yoite?"

"Uh, um," Yoite mumbled, fidgeting with the bedsheets. He kept his eyes fixed anywhere but at Miharu. "Um, I..." He stopped messing up the covers and started fidgeting with his hands instead. "That is, I..." He glanced up at Miharu, looked down again, and then turned slightly and pulled something out from under his pillow. "Um, I...wanted to give this to you," he managed, blushing fiercely.

Miharu looked at the parcel in surprise. It looked hand-wrapped and soft, and was tied with a simple string. "This...is for me?" He reached out and accepted the package. "Thank you, Yoite. You didn't have to do something like this for me." He looked at Yoite, who was still blushing and refusing to meet Miharu's eyes, and had to smile. "Is it all right if I open it?"

Yoite nodded. Miharu carefully untied the string and opened the package. His eyes widened. "Yoite..."

Inside the package was a pale yellow knitted scarf. Miharu lifted it out and ran it through his fingers, feeling how soft it was. "Did you make this?"

Yoite nodded. "Yes..."

"Wow, that's amazing!"

Yoite blushed even more. "N-no, it's really nothing, I mean, scarves are the first thing they always teach you to make when you learn to knit..." He glanced at Miharu. "Do you like it?"

Miharu nodded. "Yeah, I really do." He put it on, adjusting it so that it fit snugly around his neck, then smiled at Yoite. "How do I look?"

_As cute as always._ But all he said was, "It looks good on you. I'm glad it fits."

Miharu smiled brightly. "I'm going to wear it all the time. And whenever I wear it, I'll think of you."

Yoite's heart skipped a beat. _Miharu-kun...I wonder just how he thinks of me._ He knew that Miharu had only started coming to see him as part of his school's volunteer program. Others had come before, and Yoite had never taken much interest in them. But Miharu was different. Somehow, the two of them were a lot alike. And before Yoite knew it, he had really come to like Miharu. Maybe as more than a friend, although Yoite wasn't sure he really understood his own feelings in the matter.

Miharu looked at Yoite's bright red face, and the metaphorical devil wings appeared on his back. "Say, Yoite..."

"Hm?" Yoite looked slightly surprised when Miharu moved the chess set aside and scooted closer. He noted that Miharu was wearing his mischievous smile and allowed himself to worry a little.

"Since you gave me this scarf today," he said, running his finger along the upper edge of the scarf and pulling it down slightly, as one might do if it were too hot. "Does that mean it's a Valentine's gift?"

Yoite suddenly flashed back to Miharu saying that Valentine's Day was a holiday for lovers and his eyes widened. "Eh – eh?! What, no, I didn't, I mean it's not - " he stuttered, not even knowing what he was trying to say. And Miharu was just smiling that angel-sweet, wicked smile. "It's..." Yoite thought about how Miharu always came to see him, how he could always cheer him up, how he made him feel things he didn't really understand. He took a deep breath, clenching his fists in the bedsheets. "If...if you want to think of it as a Valentine's gift, Miharu-kun, then please do."

This time Miharu's eyes widened. _Did he just say...?_ He looked at Yoite's blushing face. _It couldn't be..._

Yoite looked up as the sheets rustled and gasped when he saw how close Miharu had gotten. "M-Miharu-kun..."

"Yoite." Miharu looked him straight in the eye, being serious for once. "Do you like me?"

"I..." Yoite met Miharu's gaze, feeling his pulse race. "Yes. I...like you, Miharu-kun."

"Really..." Miharu smiled so brightly one could see the sparkles dancing around his face. "That makes me really happy."

"Really?"

"Yes," Miharu reached out and put one of his hands on top of Yoite's, "because I like you too, Yoite."

Yoite looked from Miharu's face to his hand and back again. "Miharu-kun..."

Miharu moved his hand so that he was now holding Yoite's hand. "Yoite...will you be my valentine?"

Yoite just looked at him with wide eyes. Miharu tried to explain. "It means...well, it's just something you say when you like someone. On Valentine's Day you ask them to be your valentine, and if they accept then I guess it kind of means you're going out."

"Oh..." Yoite smiled shyly. "Then, yes...I would love to be your valentine, Miharu-kun."

"In that case..." Miharu moved even closer, leaning forward so that their noses were nearly touching. "Close your eyes."

Yoite's breath caught in his throat. "What...are you going to do?"

"Just trust me. You trust me, don't you, Yoite?"

Yoite couldn't help but think _Not when you smile evilly like that._ But it wasn't a serious thought. Instead, he just said, "Yes." And he closed his eyes.

Miharu mentally crossed his fingers for the nurse not to come in at that moment, shut away his embarrassment over the fact that he didn't really know what he was doing, leaned forward that extra little bit and gently touched his lips to Yoite's own.

Yoite's gasp was muffled by Miharu's lips. He stayed very still as Miharu slowly increased the pressure. After what felt like an eternity, Miharu pulled back. Yoite opened his eyes halfway. "Miharu-kun..."

Miharu's eyes were also half-closed. "Yoite..."

For a moment they just looked at each other; then Miharu leaned back in and kissed Yoite with more force than before. Yoite made a muffled sound before relaxing, allowing Miharu to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. Tentatively, Yoite put his arms around Miharu's waist; Miharu was practically sitting in his lap now.

They made out like that for a few minutes, each inexperienced, just going with what felt right, and then they had to break apart when Yoite started coughing.

"Are you all right?" Miharu asked worriedly, patting Yoite on the back with one hand and holding Yoite's hand with the other.

Yoite coughed a bit more, then weakly said, "Yes..." He looked down a little sadly. "I'm sorry about that, Miharu-kun."

"You don't have to apologize." Miharu tilted his head, trying to catch Yoite's eyes. "Want to finish our chess game?"

Yoite met Miharu's gaze and smiled. "Yes."

Miharu scooted back and put the chess set back between them, and they resumed play. And the two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company, while the falling snow outside muffled the world.

* * *

Yay! Done with love! Was it good? Bad? Cute? Boring? Do please tell! And if you liked it, I should be uploading some more Valentine's Day fics in the near future (hopefully today...we'll see what homework allows)


End file.
